


Кое-что об эльфийской хитрости и орочьем терпении

by Brais



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brais/pseuds/Brais
Summary: Если собрался поставить кого-то в неудобное положение, сначала подумай, будет ли тебе самому в нем удобно.Примечания автора:Текст был написан на ЗФБ 2017, для команду Fantasy.Текст родился как история, оставшаяся за кадром у двух моих же работ "Сквозь века. Азог" и "Сквозь века. Трандуил" http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p211881499.htm





	Кое-что об эльфийской хитрости и орочьем терпении

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: модерн-АУ, вольное обращение с фактами из фильмов и книг, авторские фантазии. Можно легко читать как оридж.

Азогу казалось, что он попал в ад.

Перед глазами плавали цветные круги, в ушах грохотала какая-то дикая смесь эльфийских баллад в современной обработке пополам с биением его собственного пульса, во рту пересохло от колкого, слишком холодного кондиционированного воздуха.

А как все хорошо начиналось…  
Хотя нет. Начиналось все тоже хреново.

Гольфимбул был отличным креативным директором. Его идеи всегда оказывались стоящими и приносили впоследствии хорошую прибыль.  
Но когда на еженедельном собрании он вдруг предложил устроить фэшн-вечеринку — причем не обычную, с человеческими женщинами, шампанским и вечерними платьями, а пригласить эльфов! — вот тогда у Азога впервые за много лет в бизнесе задергалось ухо. Вообще уши у орков малоподвижны, в отличие от тех же эльфийских, а уж чтобы дошло до нервного тика, это постараться надо.  
Теперь же Азог клял себя за совершенно не орочье малодушие. Гольфимбул целую неделю ныл про то, какой он, Азог, закостенелый ретроград, и как недостает свеженького штриха в светлом образе их компании, и Азог все-таки сдался. Будучи гоблином, Гольф умел ныть как никто другой. Не мытьем возьмет, так катаньем.

Но в этот самый момент несчастный гоблин — а попавших в немилость к Азогу можно было смело считать несчастными, не иначе — был виноват совсем не в том, что предложил разнообразие, а в том, что он где-то выискал именно Трандуила.  
Пожалуй, самого эксцентричного эльфа из ныне живущих.  
В память намертво вклинились строчки из раздела «О себе» на личном сайте Трандуила.  
Автор проекта Dark MiddleEarth Beauty, hand-made дизайнер, фотограф, стилист, парикмахер, визажист, актер, альтернативная модель…  
Под конец списка Азогу казалось, что этот Трандуил тупо перечислил вообще все, чем обычно занимались эльфы. Разве что музыку обошел своим вниманием, что было очень странно для эльфа, да еще при его-то амбициях.  
Эльфы полностью подмяли музыкальную индустрию под себя — разве что была пара-тройка метал-групп из гномов и гоблинов. Азог тогда еще мысленно поставил себе отметку уточнить это у Гольфимбула.

Сейчас же, пытаясь не морщиться слишком явно от какофонии, бухающей из огромных напольных колонок, Азог подозревал, что отсутствие Трандуила на музыкальной сцене спасло уши немалому количеству горожан.  
Зал было не узнать.  
Появилась сцена, по которой сейчас весьма блядоватой вольной походкой «от бедра» вышагивал гном. Босиком, в одних джинсах, с ярко подведенными глазами, неожиданно гладким для гнома телом... и с рогами. С огромными, завитыми к макушке рогами.  
Азог вздохнул.  
На ад это уже походило мало. Скорее, на цирк.

Вдоль балок тянулись ярко-красные гирлянды из экзотических цветов, с потолка на толстенных цепях свисали большие золотые клетки с широкими проемами, из которых высовывался то русалочий хвост, то красивое тонкое копытце. А в ближайшей клетке извивалось в танце тело человеческой женщины.

Неожиданно перед глазами мелькнуло что-то серебристое, и Азога с головы до ног обсыпало яркой пыльцой, которая переливалась разноцветными всполохами в лучах прожекторов.  
Он запрокинул голову — под потолком разноцветными стайками носились цветочные эльфы. Маленькие, толстопузые и невероятно обаятельные, они уже столетиями прочно держали в своих крохотных ручках цветочный бизнес.  
Неимоверно хотелось хотя бы просто закрыть глаза.  
Лучи яркого света ритмично вспыхивали с разных концов зала, разрезая ночную мглу, и больно били по уставшим глазам. Разношерстная толпа гостей гудела, разгоряченная алкоголем и представлением на сцене. Кондиционированный воздух немилосердно драл горло.  
Азог медленно зверел, не только припомнив в эту минуту печально известную ярость своих предков, но и помянув недобрым словом весь род Трандуила вплоть до седьмого колена.

Потирая рукой грудь, будто бы это могло волшебным образом успокоить клокочущую внутри злость, Азог попытался сосредоточиться.  
Главные партнеры обещали подъехать немного позже, и оставалось время хоть немного украсить весь этот… цирк.  
Орочья натура требовала крови.

Вариантов было два. Разыскать Больга, собственного сына, который должен был позаботиться обо всей этой вечеринке… или Трандуила, незнакомого эльфа с неуемной фантазией и целым фонтаном энергии, который бил ключом и все метил в разные чувствительные места.  
В эту вот конкретную минуту — в голову Азога, например.

Он сделал ставку на Больга.  
В конце концов, найти здоровенного орка в этой пестрой толпе было куда проще, чем тонкого да звонкого эльфа, неизвестно во что разодетого.  
Да если и найти даже, то пришлось бы плясать вокруг его утонченной (вне всяких сомнений!) натуры, которая так свойственна всем без исключения эльфам.

Можно сказать, почти повезло. Всего через пятнадцать минут Азог на очередном повороте с размаху ткнулся в широкую спину, затянутую в костюм. Спина плавно перетекала в мощную серую шею, обвитую сейчас двумя тонкими руками с белоснежной кожей.  
Больг, не оборачиваясь, рыкнул. Это, несомненно, отпугнуло бы представителя абсолютно любой расы. И даже орка, учуявшего кровь наследника. Но Азог мгновенно взвинтился до точки кипения.  
Это кем же так увлекся его сын, что не почувствовал родную кровь?!

Азог, не церемонясь, впечатал кулак в стену рядом с головой Больга и коротко рявкнул так, что жалобно звякнули стекла в помещении, посыпалась штукатурка и моргнул свет.  
Сын мгновенно обернулся, припадая на одно колено в знаке покорности. Он виновато опустил голову, но все так же упорно прятал у себя за спиной эльфа.  
Азог уже все равно увидел длинные белоснежные волосы, мелькнувший острый кончик уха и тонкие пальцы, сминавшие костюмную ткань на плечах Больга.  
Трандуил.  
Теперь все стало кристально ясно. Больг запал на чертового эльфа и либо дал карт-бланш на все это безобразие, либо просто забыл, что его надо бы как-то контролировать.  
Значит, не смог с отцом — перешел на сына... вот же чертов эльф.  
Однако хотелось подтверждений.  
— Больг.

Да, Азог умел, как никто другой, лишь назвав кого-то по имени, заставить покаяться сразу во всех грехах.

— Отец, я… мне…  
Больг замялся. От удивления Азог отступил на шаг назад. Орк, который виновато мямлит — то еще чудо. Немногословность, конечно, присуща всем оркам. Но чтобы вот так…  
— Отец, я знаю, что этот вечер ты себе представлял немного по-другому… — собрался, наконец, Больг с мыслями. — Ты просто к такому не привык, но это круто. Надо шагать в ногу со временем, понимаешь? Ты торчишь постоянно у черта на куличках в своей Мории, и больше тебе ничего не надо, кроме этого чертова семейного бизнеса. А я не хочу, понимаешь? Не хочу всю жизнь посвящать этому! Я жить хочу, делать что хочу, гулять, где хочу и с кем хочу!

Азог молча пережидал внезапно стартовавшую подростковую истерику и уже совершенно твердо уверился, что дело все именно в том, кто сейчас прячется за спиной у Больга.  
По меркам орков сын очень молод — широкое лицо еще даже не расчертили клановые шрамы. Потому Азог и был так доволен, когда сын днями и ночами пропадал, курируя, как казалось тогда, подготовку к этому вечеру. Сейчас же стало понятно, что он занимался чем угодно, но только ничерта не курировал.  
Больг, наконец, поднял глаза. Если он и чувствовал себя виноватым, то все равно не настолько, чтобы вина заглушила запах... возбуждения?  
Азог потянул носом. Помимо возбуждения он почуял и что-то еще, что-то весьма знакомое. Послышался смешок и эльф, который до того скрывался, теперь выступил вперед.  
На секунду показалось, что это Трандуил.  
Но нет. Кроме цвета волос и черных широких бровей не было ничего общего. Этот эльф был... слишком уж простоватый.  
Красив, безусловно. Но все же куда менее утонченный и изысканный. Менее сексуальный, в конце концов.

Когда Гольф назначил рабочее совещание, пригласив на него Трандуила, Азог ожидал обычной деловой встречи — составление договора, обсуждение сметы… привычные скучные дела.  
На деле же, как только Трандуил показался в дверях, не только Азогу, но и всем присутствующим, включая гоблинов, от природы холодных, как жабы, стало предельно ясно, что никакой привычной скучной встречи с решением обычных рабочих вопросов не будет.

Трандуил не просто был моделью и все остальное, что там еще указано в его бесконечном резюме.  
Он весь был — эпатаж и секс в самом чистом виде.  
Расстегнутая черная рубашка оголяла грудь едва ли не до пупка. Глубокий вырез не скрывал проколотый нежно-розовый сосок, украшенный изящным витым колечком. Множество перстней на тонких пальцах, с десяток проколов в тонком розовом ухе, густо подведенные краской глаза, и в довершение образа — облегающие красивую задницу узкие штаны, не оставлявшие никакого простора для фантазии.  
Трандуил уселся, как назло, прямо рядом с Азогом. Он вольготно закинул ногу на ногу, рассеянно обводил кончиками пальцев край стакана с водой, перебирал свои перстни, словно четки, то и дело поправлял распахнутый ворот рубашки, безо всякого стеснения отсвечивая пирсингом… и при этом совершенно спокойно обсуждал проект.  
Азог так и спустил все переговоры на тормозах, положившись на весьма сдержанных гоблинов из отдела Гольфа. Ему не важны были уже никакие сметы и деньги, проекты и договора.  
Он просто делал вид, что слушает и… принюхивался.  
От Трандуила просто одуряюще пахло. Азог глубоко вдыхал, едва заметно раздувая ноздри, и радовался в душе, что мимика у орков куда менее подвижная, чем у других рас, и заподозрить в его лице возбуждение, наслаждение или хотя бы рядовой интерес со стороны было практически невозможно. Для подобной проницательности нужно либо самому быть орком, либо очень много и часто с ними общаться, причем в самой неформальной обстановке.

Обычно эльфы пахли, как ни странно, эльфами. Каждой расе был свойственен свой собственный запах, отражавший род ее исконных занятий.  
У лесных эльфов это был запах свежей влажной листвы. Гоблины пахли сухой землей. Орки — прохладным металлическим запахом.

Так было раньше, столетия назад. Сейчас же остались только общие, едва различимые запахи, которые лишь изредка маскировали парфюмерией. Мало кто любил искусственные запахи, поэтому люди на встречах с другими расами избегали пользоваться духами и дезодорантами — в знак уважения, памятуя об их чувствительном обонянии.

Феромоны. Вот чем пах Трандуил.  
Азог уставился на него, дожидаясь, пока он повернет голову. Дождавшись, молча вздернул узкую верхнюю губу, показав клыки. Трандуил в изумлении изящно выгнул густую черную бровь, однако сразу же понятливо усмехнулся.  
Глупым его было не назвать.

Азог молча подхватил пачку листов сметы, тяжело поднялся из кресла, проклиная неудобный тесный костюм, и зашагал вдоль длинного стола, на ходу просматривая цифры. Спасительный чистый воздух, вплывающий в распахнутое окно, был все ближе.  
За окном лил дождь. Темные низкие тучи смешивались с сероватыми облаками, в воздухе сильно пахло озоном и листвой — недаром Азог купил офис возле парка.

Общая сумма по смете выглядела вполне посильной, не нашлось ничего из ряда вон выходящего ни при первом просмотре, ни при втором. Перечитывая по третьему разу, Азог уже чувствовал только злость и усталость. На что вообще этот эльф рассчитывал?  
Двумя этажами ниже сидит целый отдел аналитиков и еще юристы. Даже если здесь и сейчас получится все утвердить, договор будет подписан только в следующий раз, после того как его проверят юристы, финансисты и лично Гольф.

Молча вернувшись обратно к своему креслу, Азог шлепнул бумажки на стол, небрежно обронил: «Годится», — и удалился из зала совещаний, не глядя ни на кого.

Остался неприятный осадок, но у Азога и в мыслях не было, что указанные в смете цветочные эльфы, цветочные гирлянды и распылитель ионизированного воздуха вместе дадут вот такой сумасшедший эффект.  
Только сейчас прилетело осознание, что это все маленькая — да, очень маленькая — месть Трандуила.  
За то, что Азог не обратил на него внимания.

Правда, эту мысль Азог отмел тут же. На кой черт такому Трандуилу сдался самый рядовой взрослый орк — совершенно неясно.  
Были и красивее, чем он. Богаче и влиятельнее. К тому же, без наследников и живущие в столице, а не за городом.  
Однако сейчас было совершенно не время думать об этом.  
Азог пристально всматривался в стоявшего перед ним эльфа.  
Схожий запах, цвет волос и фамильные брови навели на мысль о родстве.  
— Сын?  
Больг вскинулся, эльф же только улыбнулся и кивнул.  
— Леголас.  
Он протянул руку Азогу. Пришлось пожать.  
— Где твой отец?  
Леголас перестал улыбаться и взглянул куда-то в сторону. Больг молчал тоже.

— Ладно, сам найду этого гаденыша, можете оба молчать. Больг, поговорим после.

Азог круто развернулся на пятках и практически врезался в того самого гнома со сцены, но уже без рогов. Азог зло рыкнул, но все же памятуя о разнице в размерах, аккуратно отодвинул его с дороги и двинулся дальше на поиски Трандуила.

 

***

 

— Как вам вечеринка? Нравится? По мне — так удалась на все сто.

Твердо решив все-таки добраться все же до Трандуила и открутить его пустую блондинистую голову, Азог, как пробка из бутылки, вылетел из толпы на крохотный балкончик, выходящий в парк. Насколько орки в принципе могут летать при своей комплекции.

Трандуил спокойно восседал в плетеном кресле в углу. В лунном свете поблескивала диадема в волосах, переливались серебром перстни на красивых пальцах, обхвативших бокал, и поблескивал все тот же чертов пирсинг в соске. Только сейчас это было не колечко, а штанга с двумя крупными шариками.  
Причина сегодняшней головной боли Азога весьма вольготно возлежала в кресле, закинув на каменный парапет стройные ноги, сегодня обутые в какие-то совсем уж вопиющие ботинки на огромнейшей платформе.  
Он потягивал белое вино из… фамильного кубка орочьего клана Азога?!

Ну да, этот кубок принадлежал семье, совершенно точно. Причудливо извиваясь от кромки к ножке, тонкое стекло охватывал знакомый массивный узор серебра.  
Несколько веков назад набор кубков гномьей работы был подарен предку Азога эльфийским королем. Кубков было двенадцать.  
И уже много-много столетий считалось традицией дарить кубок близким друзьям семьи, в знак расположения и уважения. За это время семья Азога сделала восемь таких подарков, и кубков осталось теперь всего четыре.

У Азога не было сомнений в том, что теперь их уже три. А еще в том, кто именно сделал Трандуилу такой роскошный подарок.  
Но сил злиться на Больга уже не хватило. Особенно после его подросткового бунта.  
Упорно не отпускала мысль, что все-таки что-то было неправильно, где-то сам Азог недоглядел, упустил…  
— Вина, быть может? — короткий смешок Трандуила прозвучал не просто издевкой, а полноценной такой оплеухой. Ему, Азогу.  
И все. Перемкнуло мгновенно и наглухо.

Закоротило будто что-то в голове, перед глазами разлилось алое, и он сам не понял, как оказался возле Трандуила. Грубо сдернул его с кресла, ухватив за тонкое запястье.  
Жалобно звякнул закаленный пламенем дракона бокал, выпавший из холеных пальцев на каменный пол…

Еще секунду назад Азог был уверен, что свернет Трандуилу к чертям его тощую шею, и тем более странным было сейчас прижиматься к этой самой шее жесткими губами, ладонями ощущая гладкость шелка, обтянувшего задницу Трандуила.

Тот почти взвизгнул от неожиданности поначалу, но сразу же выдохнул что-то коротко на Старшей речи и внезапно обмяк. Прижался к Азогу, влился в него, вплавился в широкое мощное тело. Закинул руки ему на шею, и аккуратные ноготки впились в плотную кожу на затылке, словно подгоняя — и Азог окончательно сошел с ума.

Звуки столь раздражавшей его музыки стали тише, и сквозь багровое марево уже не ярости, но похоти, Азог различал только льнущее к нему стройное тело.  
Он метил белоснежную кожу укусами-поцелуями, с силой сжимал тонкую талию, сдирал липшую к телу ткань, стремясь добраться до обнаженной кожи. Хватал за бедра, притягивая ближе к себе, и проваливался все глубже в морок.

Закончилось безумие такой судорогой наслаждения, что выкрутило все тело, сжалось что-то внизу живота жаркой хваткой и протянуло вдоль позвоночника напоследок.  
Азог загнанно дышал, остывая, и постепенно к нему возвращался слух, зрение...  
И осознание происшедшего тоже, к сожалению.  
Левой рукой Азог упирался в каменный парапет, правой же сжимал бедро Трандуила, зажатого между парапетом и массивным телом. Под толстыми пальцами на нежной коже уже расцветали черные следы, казавшиеся на белом особенно страшными.  
Но еще хуже было увидеть все остальное.  
Свою уже обмякшую плоть меж круглых розоватых ягодиц, кровавую метку острых орочьих зубов на лопатке, выступающей обломком крыла… и лицо Трандуила. До нервной дрожи не хотелось теперь смотреть ему в глаза. Вот Трандуил обернется сейчас, и впервые за свою многовековую жизнь Азогу будет стыдно.

Послышался хриплый длинный выдох. Трандуил коротко переступил с ноги на ногу, выпрямился, прильнув спиной к широкой груди, и откинул голову на плечо склонившемуся над ним Азогу.

— Зверю-юга, — томно выдохнул Трандуил. Вздохнул сыто, чуть повернул голову и открыл глаза.

Азог растерянно смотрел на сильно потрепанную, но явно очень довольную «жертву» и вот прямо сию секунду его раздирало два совершенно противоположных желания: решительно и всерьез придушить эльфа или же посильнее впечатать жесткие бедра в нежные ягодицы, вгоняя снова окрепший член как можно глубже внутрь, в горячее и тесное.  
Трандуил тоже почувствовал.  
Мурлыкнул что-то, притерся задницей, а потом закинул руку Азогу на шею, выгнувшись, как корабельный парус на ветру.

Азог с глубоким вздохом аккуратно вытянул член из чужого тела и собрался уже торопливо шагнуть назад.  
Трандуил издал невнятный возглас и сжал ягодицы, пытаясь удержать. Обернулся недовольно и наткнулся на пристальный взгляд орка.  
Пожалуй, это был первый раз за всю историю, когда фактически насильно оттраханный, обнаженный и порядком потрепанный эльф гордо стоял с высоко поднятой головой и с насмешливым прищуром оглядывал недавнего насильника.  
— Не понравилось, скажешь?

Умение произносить обычные слова так, что собеседник принимается вспоминать все виды казней — это, видимо, особое искусство. И в этом искусстве Трандуил был явно королем.

— Зачем?

Азог хоть и не славился мастерством в ораторском искусстве, зато был хорошо известен безграничным для орка терпением.  
Трандуил не стал изображать ни глухого, ни тупого.  
— Ты мне нравишься. Давно уже. Думаешь, что в первый раз увидел меня на рабочем совещании? Нет же… ты просто не помнишь. Мы виделись на открытии студии в начале года, на выставках. Я пытался что-нибудь разузнать о тебе, и мне все отвечали одно и то же — Азог женат на своей работе. Но я решил, что у тебя просто не было подходящей кандидатуры. Ты мне…  
— Нравлюсь. Я понял уже, — Азогу все же удалось натянуть джинсы и даже заправить еще не до конца опавший член. — Настолько нравлюсь, что ты решился на метку?  
Трандуил прикусил губу и уставился в пол. Вся самоуверенность испарилась как роса с первыми лучами солнца.

— Я… я понятия не имел, что тебе так крышу снесет, ясно? — он зло зыркнул густо накрашенными глазами из-под длинных прядей. — Ладно бы еще тогда, под феромонами… но сегодня не было ничего, понимаешь? Вообще. Ты не пил ничего, и я не… короче, потрахаться — да, хотел. А ты и твоя метка мне не сдались.  
Азог сжал челюсти так, что хрустнули клыки.  
Уязвленное самолюбие завыло сиреной. Потрахаться, значит...

— Не пил, говоришь? Что было в тех бокалах, что разносят в зале? — от неожиданной догадки Азог насмешливо оскалился.

— Очень легкий афродизиак. Это же вечеринка, в конце концов! Здесь расслабляются и получают удовольствие. Но... ты же не пьешь, я же знаю. Черт! — обиженно бубнил Трандуил и нервно накручивал прядь волос на палец. Еще сильнее прикусил губу, но смотрел все так же с вызовом, и стеснения не прибавилось.

— Обычно я и правда не пью, — Азог уже открыто ухмылялся. — Хотя сегодня махнул сгоряча пару бокалов… по вполне очевидному поводу. Но это все не важно. На тебе моя метка, скрепленная нашей кровью, — Азог внимательно и нарочито неторопливо оглядел предплечья, исполосованные острыми эльфийскими ноготками.

Жизнь не стоит на месте, мир развивается и меняется стремительными темпами.  
Впрочем, несмотря на это, некоторые вещи остались неизменными со времен пещер и дворцов.  
Вот как брачная метка, например.

Цивилизованные пары теперь просто обменивались кровью через крошечные царапинки, а особо страстные метили партнера укусами. А совсем недавно появилась мода делать на месте заживших ранок татуировку, повторяя отметину и одновременно создавая неповторимый узор.  
Разумеется, для законного брака требовалась церемония при свидетелях, заполнялась куча официальных бумаг, но многие считали это совсем необязательным. Пары столетиями жили с одной только меткой, и при этом их права ничем не отличались от прав официальных пар.  
Особенность меток была в том, что проявлялись они только на межрасовых парах. И чем сильнее отличались расы, тем сильнее проявлялась и метка — внешний вид, запах...  
За всю многовековую историю пар, состоявших из орка и эльфа, набралось бы не больше, чем можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки.

Конечно, в нынешнем мире метка — далеко не последний решающий фактор. Учитывается и мнение партнеров, и их отношения, желание или нежелание заключать союз.  
Но Азог знал, что с его армией адвокатов и поддержкой всего клана шансы Трандуила где-то ниже нуля. Ему придется вступить в брак, если Азог того захочет.  
Трандуил это знал.  
И Азог — хотел.

Трандуил упрямо смотрел куда-то в сторону, еще сильнее терзал зубами нежную кожу губ и недовольно дергал плечом, будто отгоняя навязчивую муху.  
Злую, шальную наглость постепенно вытесняло осознание.  
Охотник из жертвы превратился в добычу.

 

***

 

Мимо головы пролетела очередная ваза.  
Азог, не напрягаясь, слегка уклонился, позволив себе лишь недовольно дернуть ухом, и ускорил шаг. Сегодня жертвой был не он, но именно он умудрился попасть под раздачу, просто проходя через гостиную.  
С момента заключения брака с Трандуилом хрупких вещей в замке осталось заметно меньше.

Азог упорно пытался сохранять спокойствие и не оставлял попыток все же просмотреть биржевые сводки на планшете. Сосредоточиться не удавалось, планшет пришлось отложить в сторону.  
Азог коротко вздохнул, пытаясь не вкладывать в этот вздох всю свою усталость и разочарование, и прошел в другой конец комнаты. Поворошил угли в камине и опустился в любимое кресло в углу. Откинулся на спинку, расслабился полностью и прикрыл глаза.

Азог славился спокойствием, тщательно взвешенными поступками и тем, что никогда не менял своих решений.  
В данную минуту он терпел крах по всем трем пунктам. Спокойствие осталось где-то на том самом балкончике. Взвешенность и продуманность действий сделали ручкой в ту минуту, когда ему вздумалось наказать эльфа, который использовал его как живой вибратор, принуждая к нежеланному браку. А по третьему пункту… развестись он готов был уже прямо сейчас.

С Трандуилом все шло не так.

Азог не планировал ни трахать его, ни жениться на нем, ни устраивать из своего огромного и могильно-спокойного замка столь же огромную, но уже совсем не тихую мастерскую сумасшедшего эльфа.  
Тогда, после жесткого и безумного траха на вечеринке Азог всего лишь хотел напугать Трандуила, заставить нервничать и чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, стереть с лица эту маску превосходства и королевского пренебрежения. Однако, в соответствии с раскопанной службой безопасности биографией, Трандуил действительно был королевской крови. Нынешнему монарху Лихолесья он приходился старшим сыном, то есть, наследником. По неведомым причинам он отказался от престола несколько веков назад, переехал на другую сторону горного хребта и жил вполне.. кхм… обычной жизнью. Насколько вообще применимо к Трандуилу это слово, к чему бы ни относилось.

 

Но кровь не водица.

Трандуил не стал отказываться от вынужденного брака. Всю скорую подготовку к свадьбе вытерпел с истинно королевским величием, не скандалил, не капризничал, и молча соглашался со всем предложенным.  
Так же молча подписал брачный договор, составленный лучшими юристами.Правда, Азог изменил несколько первоначальных пунктов — все же королевская ветвь эльфов.  
Отказался Трандуил лишь от одного — от поездки в Лихолесье и знакомства Азога с родичами. Не истерил, ни распинался, просто коротко припечатал: «Нет», — и Азог не стал настаивать. В конце концов, ему более чем хватало Леголаса в качестве родственника со стороны жениха.

Брачная ночь совсем не ожидаемо прошла великолепно.  
Трандуил стонал, скулил и выл под Азогом, метался по огромной кровати, задыхался от бешеного ритма, требовал сильнее и глубже, и так сладко отдавался, что Азог сходил с ума.  
Заснули они, только когда на небе занялся рассвет, полностью вымотанные, но довольные.  
Азог готов был улыбаться во все свои сорок зубов и стискивал уже заснувшего мужа в стальных объятиях.

А наутро счастливый орк всей своей толстой шкурой прочувствовал обратную сторону показной скромности и терпения Трандуила.  
Вымотанный бурной ночью, Азог предсказуемо проспал до обеда, но проснулся, к сожалению, не в сладких объятиях Трандуила, а один, в пустой постели, под невероятный грохот, доносившийся с первого этажа.  
Спустившись вниз, он от удивления чуть не свалился с лестницы, промахнувшись мимо одной из ступенек.  
Всю гостиную заполнили гоблины и гномы, они что-то носили, что-то упаковывали, что-то, наоборот, доставали из коробок. Из оранжереи тащили ящики со свежей землей –садовник как раз планировал делать посадку, время подошло.

Выяснилось все очень быстро.

Трандуил, неприлично свежий и бодрый после такой ночи и, видимо, недолгого сна, подлетел к Азогу, притерся всем телом, обхватил широкую морду узкими ладонями с неизменными кольцами, прошептал: «Доброе утро», — и впился, иначе и не скажешь, поцелуем в узкие жесткие губы.

Растерянный Азог отвечал на поцелуй, пытаясь не поранить острыми клыками и одновременно с тем — как-то справиться с каменным стояком, упиравшимся Трандуилу куда-то в солнечное сплетение.

— Это просто рабочие привезли мои вещи, сейчас все быстренько разложим, и все будет в порядке. Мы ведь вместе живем, да? Мы женаты, и я живу в твоем доме, поэтому я перевез свои вещи, ну и некоторые инструменты… ну, ничего страшного, что в оранжерее будет мастерская, правда ведь? Я не могу же мотаться каждый раз в город, да и ты же все равно не цветовод, а мне нужнее, я займу совсем немного места, это просто кажется, что много коробок… тебе ведь не жалко для меня места, да?

Трандуил все крепче вжимался в Азога, без стеснения оглаживал грудь, шею, пробегал пальцами по животу и все ластился, ластился... И ластился так, что у Азога все мозги стекали в член, и думать о какой-то там оранжерее не моглось никак и не хотелось уж точно.  
Но если орк и рассчитывал на продолжение ночи, то у Трандуила были другие планы. Как только Азог уже готов был завалить его прямо на дубовые перила, и плевать — пусть смотрят все —Трандуил мягко вывернулся из стальных объятий и с истинно эльфийской грацией упорхнул к рабочим.  
Пока Азог пытался продышаться, вжимаясь перевозбужденным членом в перила, один из рабочих уронил коробку. Что-то звякнуло и мгновенно стало абсолютно тихо. Трандуил выскочил из оранжереи в гостиную… и Азог с бесконечным удивлением услышал трехэтажный мат, в котором не было совсем ничего эльфийского, и от которого даже у гоблинов стыдливо поджались их большие уши.

Со временем Азог привык.  
Когда что-либо часто повторяется, привыкаешь быстро. И к хорошему, и к плохому.

Трандуил ругался матом, курил, орал на нерасторопных помощников и непунктуальных поставщиков и в порыве бешенства швырял предметы в стену — если повезет. Если не везло — то в окружающих.  
Мастерская теперь занимала не только бывшую оранжерею, но и половину гостиной, две кладовых, весь чердак и розарий — тоже теперь бывший.  
Как это все раньше помещалось в квартире Трандуила — непонятно.  
То и дело в замке появлялась куча помощников — начиная с того самого гнома с рогами, и заканчивая сыном Гольфа, который тоже каким-то образом ввязался во все это фэшн-творчество. Азог уже привык к шуму, привык к постоянной толпе, которая становилась еще больше в дни выставок, и даже привык к тому, что его имущество изрядно поредело.  
Трандуил основательно разграбил кладовые замка, в которых много лет хранились запасы, растащил половину ковров, мебели и прочего скарба, пустив их на свои дизайнерские ухищрения.

Поначалу вообще не спрашивал, можно взять или нельзя, утаскивал молча, и потом уже взбешенному Азогу нагло смотрел в глаза, усмехался и одновременно ластился большим котом, терся скулой о мощную шею и каменный подбородок, горячечно шептал что-то в подрагивающее орочье ухо, стонал сладко. И Азог забывал, зачем пришел.  
Не то чтобы Трандуил стал со временем спрашивать разрешения, просто Азогу стало все равно. Но ради воспитательных целей, он все же исправно ворчал.

Пожалуй, именно постель примиряла Азога с действительностью.  
Трандуил мог вытрепать все нервы, запустить вазой, метя в голову, материться, как кабацкая шлюха, но стоило прижать его к стене, вжимаясь в тонкое тело большим твердым членом, и он послушно обмякал, отдавая контроль Азогу.

С ним, расслабленным и податливым после бурного секса, можно было говорить о чем угодно, советоваться по бизнесу и просто молча лежать рядом, перебирая тяжелый шелк волос. Трандуил оказался весьма умен, хорошо знал, с кем стоит иметь дело, а с кем нет, и отлично продумывал многоходовые комбинации по операциям на рынке.  
Эльф не язвил, не рявкал в ответ, бывало, уже засыпая, едва слышно напевал что-то на Старшей речи и, если везло, вспоминал истории из жизни.  
Нежный шепот мягко лился в тишине разгромленной — так бывало чаще всего — спальни, и Азог чувствовал, как грудь распирает что-то большое, внутри тянуло сладко, и хотелось заорать, выплеснуть счастье, поделиться со всем огромным миром.

Азог улыбнулся, и протянув руку, звякнул в колокольчик, висевший возле стола — погрузившись в воспоминания, он не заметил, как пролетело время и наступил полдень. Пожалуй, можно уже было перекусить. Конечно, надежда на то, что в этом шуме его прислуга услышит колокольчик, была очень слабой, но попробовать стоило.  
Вылезать из уютного кресла и идти через поле боя, то есть, через гостиную, очень и очень не хотелось.  
Послышался голос Леголаса, и Азог довольно улыбнулся. Если приехал сын, то Трандуил скоро успокоится.

Леголас… умный, обаятельный, сообразительный мальчишка. Втайне от отца учил Азога родному языку Трандуила — синдарину — и искренне радовался, когда у Азога стало получаться.  
Они сдружились, но противоречивые чувства у Азога остались.  
Все дело было в Больге. Леголас Азогу нравился, но бесило, скорее, отношение Больга к нему. Сын ходил за Леголасом как собачка, заглядывал ему в рот и мгновенно исполнял любое желание, даже не высказанное.  
А вот за что нельзя было не уважать эльфа, так это за то, что он не пользовался своей властью над Больгом. Не капризничал, не требовал луну с неба, не унижал и лишь смотрел мягко и влюбленно.

За стеной прекратился поток ругательств и послышался мерный стук молотка. Но почти сразу же заглох, что-то звякнуло.  
Через пару секунд Трандуил показался в дверях, устало привалившись плечом к косяку.  
Глянул на Азога, вздохнул и сполз по стене, привалившись к теплому дереву и вытянув длинные ноги.

— Что-то случилось? — Азог встал и медленно подошел к Трандуилу. Присел на корточки рядом, нерешительно протянул руку, обвел пальцем скулу и коснулся кончика тонкого носа. — Устал?  
— Устал. Но дело не в этом. Завтра у меня большой показ и выставка. Помнишь? — даже уставший Трандуил не изменял себе и показательно сощурился, намекая на то, что если Азог забыл, ваза прилетит вполне заслуженно.  
— Помню. В десять утра начало, два часа показ и выставка два дня. Вечером сегодня надо отвезти подиум и стенды, — Азог опустился на пушистый ковер рядом.  
— Думаешь, быть в браке с тобой прям уж благо такое, да? — Трандуил усмехнулся вдруг горько, а Азог похолодел.

Нет, не идеальные у них отношения, но не так же.. защемило вдруг в груди, в морду будто кипятком плеснули. Горели даже кончики некогда сломанных ушей. Азог медленно повернул голову и будто сквозь пелену увидел лицо Трандуила. Тот нахмурился, пристально изучая Азога, потом широкие черные брови взлетели в удивлении, и Трандуил рассмеялся хрипло.  
— Вот придурок-то. Забудь ты об этом, не к тому я. Слышишь? Ну же, Азог? — Трандуил притянул к себе лобастую голову и обнял скулы ладонями. — Я.. в общем, с момента моего замужества я потерял нескольких клиентов и двух поставщиков, и у меня постоянно возникают какие-то мелкие проблемы. Вроде и несерьезные, но в целом… в общем, не всем нравимся мы с тобой в паре, понимаешь? Может, эльфы завидуют, может, клановые орки твои бесятся… не знаю. Я устал.

Азог млел от прикосновения мягких ладоней и пытался включить мозг. Кому могла быть невыгодна их связь? Наследники были у обоих, про клан и думать нечего, Больга оспаривать было некому. Сиюминутно это было не решить, и как только Азог доберется до планшета, этой проблемой займется начальник службы безопасности.  
Азог сделал над собой усилие, отвел от себя ласковые руки и спросил прямо:  
— Чем тебе сейчас помочь?  
Трандуил глянул остро.  
— Мне не привезли материалы, эта мелюзга… ну, за цветы кто отвечает, в последний момент не вышли не связь. И служба грузчиков перепутала заказы, направив всех на другой объект. Некому работать, и у меня нет ни единого цветка. Что ты тут сделаешь?  
На последних словах глаза у Трандуила стали будто бы влажными. Азог может и уделил бы этому больше внимания, но в голове уже выстраивалась цепочка звонков и поручений. Поэтому он лишь ухватил Трандуила за подбородок, мазнул коротко языком по губам, что заменяло у них поцелуй — клыки у орков все же были острые — и резко поднялся.  
— Все будет. Иди, делай пока, что можешь.

И уже развернувшись и широко шагая к рабочему столу, Азог краем глаза заметил, что Трандуил улыбается. И улыбается так, как Азог любит — мягко, нежно и довольно.

Через полтора часа в замке собралась добрая половина клана орков. Трандуил видел-то их всех один раз, на церемонии заключения брака, и сейчас от обилия здоровенных серых туш на одном квадратном метре становилось страшно. Все улыбались ему, насмешливо или по-доброму, но тот, кто хоть раз видел, как скалится в улыбке орк, понимал рано или поздно, что к этому просто надо привыкнуть.

Азог собрал всех в гостиной и коротко обрисовал ситуацию.  
Половина родственников тут же уткнулась в телефоны, остальные разделись до футболок и замерли в ожидании распоряжений Трандуила.

Пожалуй, для Трандуила это был отдельный праздник.  
С бешеным восторгом он носился между орками, раздавал приказы направо и налево, следил за их выполнением и еще умудрялся бегать на кухню, чтобы присмотреть за приготовлением обеда. Шутка ли, прокормить за один раз столько орков!

Через час привезли недостающие материалы, и Трандуил с поистине детским восторгом следил за тем, как орки разгрузили и собрали все за очень короткий срок. Гоблинам и гномам требовалось намного больше времени.

Еще через два часа неожиданно приехала машина с цветами.  
Пока Трандуил пытался подобрать челюсть с пола, мимо него проскользнул Больг. Наконец оправиться от радостного шока удалось, и Трандуил с неприличной просто скоростью оказался перед дверью в кабинет Азога.  
Сквозь неплотно закрытую массивную дверь можно было увидеть действительно сказочную картину.  
Больг держал двумя толстенными, как колбасы, пальцами два полупрозрачных крыла, которые оканчивались...  
Трандуил ахнул, видимо, слишком громко и тут же получил грозный взгляд от Азога. Торопливо отступил, прикрыл дверь и понесся обратно в гостиную, радостно хихикая.

Энергии у Трандуила были воистину неиссякаемые запасы.  
Успели сколотить подиум, отвезти его и все остальное в клуб, где завтра будет показ.  
Там собрали выставочные образцы, гирлянды, надули триста воздушных шаров, украсили ими зал, закрепили клетки под потолком, а еще установили распылители жемчужной пыли и развесили электрические гирлянды.  
И Трандуил был в нескольких местах одновременно, все происходило под его чутким руководством и надзором.

В замок Трандуил с Азогом вернулись около четырех часов утра.

Азог еле дошел до спальни и без сил рухнул сразу на кровать — все это время он честно работал наравне со своими орками.  
Еще в клубе, поймав непонимающий взгляд Трандуила во время сборки подиума, он молча подошел, взглянул вопросительно.  
Трандуил задумчиво пожевал губу и выдал:  
— У нас бы король не стал работать вместе с подданными… а ты работаешь.  
Азог улыбнулся краешками губ.  
— Мы — клан. Мы все братья и сестры, у нас нет подданных. Мы одна большая семья.  
Трандуил отвел взгляд в сторону и еле слышно выдохнул:  
— Понятно.  
Азог сжал его подбородок грязными пальцами, с наслаждением втянул воздух в районе уха Трандуила узкими ноздрями и констатировал:  
— И ты теперь часть моей семьи. Эти орки и твоя родня тоже.  
И ушел дальше стучать тяжелым молотом.

Сейчас, в полутьме спальни, лаская взглядом огромное и сильное тело распластавшегося во весь рост орка, Трандуил испытывал редкий для него прилив нежности и желания позаботиться.  
Он стащил с больших ступней ботинки, накинул на Азога сверху мягкое покрывало и устроился рядом, прижавшись к теплому боку.

Провел по лицу тонким пальцем, обводя крупные черты, невесомо коснулся глубоких шрамов, погладил ухо.

— Ci i veleth nîn ,* — тихо выдохнул он в темную тишину спальни.

Повернулся спиной и прижался всем телом, словно маленькая ложка внутри большой.

Трандуил знал, что утром он снова превратится в капризную ершистую сучку, которая слишком много курит и непозволительно сквернословит.  
Знал это и Азог.

Но все равно тишину разбило его ответное:  
— Melin gen.**

 

\-----------------------  
* Ci i veleth nîn — Ты моя любовь (синдарин)  
** Melin gen — Я тебя люблю (синдарин)


End file.
